Persévérence est mère de réussite
by Karine-Fardoux
Summary: La vie sur la cité est paisible, tandis que l'équipe d'SG-1 se dirige à l'aide du Dédale sur Atlantis… Cependant, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et contre toute attente, une tentative désespéré pour sauver le Dr. Weir est en marche.  Shweir !
1. Etat de fait

Titre: D'une pierre, deux coups  
><span>Auteur:<span> Karine  
><span>Genre:<span> Romance (Sheppard/Weir et Daniel/Vala), suspens, le tout agrémenté d'une pointe d'humour et parfois de larme.  
><span>Résumé:<span> Sheppard semble surmonter le décès d'Elizabeth relativement bien, enchainant les missions tandis que l'équipe d'SG-1 se dirige, à l'aide du Dédale sur Atlantis… Cependant, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et contre toute attente, une tentative désespérée pour sauver le Dr. Weir est en marche. Révélations, surprise, larmes, ship et humour sont de sortie ! P.S : L'action se passe après le 10x20 de SG-1 et représente un prélude à la saison 5 d'Atlantis.  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> Daniel, Cameron, Sheppard, Carson et l'intelligence de Rodney m'appartiennent entièrement. Les 4 premiers se trouvent dans mon lit, le dernier coincé dans ma tête ! Je ne cèderais les droits à personne, et j'assume l'inévitable fait de me faire taper dessus par Weir et Vala. Je suis par contre encline à céder à quiconque Caldwell, Woosley, voire même Steeve et Todd…. Non, en fait… je garde les deux derniers.

**Chapitre 1.**

_Musique écoutée durant ce chapitre : Dido - Here with me & Evanescence - Broken_

Il était tard et pourtant, Sheppard se baladait dans la cité, comme à son habitude, le sourire aux lèvres en direction du bureau de son ami McKay. Il croisa sur le chemin Teyla, qui le salua, tout sourire elle aussi. Pour une fois, les esprits étaient sereins, à tel point que certains en oubliaient presque cette épée de Damoclès portant le visage des Wraiths qui planait sans cesse au dessus d'eux. Après avoir passer environ vingts minutes à embêter le scientifique, John se décida enfin à rejoindre ses quartiers. Sur le chemin, Sheppard était, comme à son habitude, plongé au fin fond de ses pensées. Son sourire s'était peu à peu effacé, et son regard vide de tout optimisme.

La vie sur la cité paraissait, certes joviale, mais dans les esprits de tous, la vision de chacun différait. Certains comme Ronon ou quelques militaires avaient la haine, la rage de se battre et ne demandait qu'une chose : se retrouver devant un Wraith afin de lui ôter la vie, comme lui l'avait sûrement fait à tant d'humains auparavant. D'autres encore comme Rodney McKay ou Zelenka ne désespéraient pas d'être sauvé par la science et tentait sans répits de trouver une solution à laquelle les Anciens n'auraient pas pensé. Carson Beckett quant à lui, préférait vivre au jour le jour, tourner la page et être au maximum de ses capacités tant qu'ils le pouvaient pour les vivants. Ces visions des choses assuraient au moins, un repos minimal de l'esprit, permettaient de ne pas sombrer.

Cependant, John Sheppard lui, était une des rares personnes à ne pas oublier. Qui pouvait croire que derrière cette apparence bon enfant se cachait une âme tourmentée ? Teyla, voire Woosley pouvait sentir ce que le colonel prenait tant de mal à dissimuler : il n'oubliait pas, il n'abandonnait pas. Lorsqu'une nuit, il rêvait de la mort du colonel Sumners et d'Aiden Ford, il se réveillait rongé par la culpabilité. Puis, lorsque la nuit suivante il rêvait de ce dernier regard qu'Elizabeth lui avait accordé, il se levait rongé par la souffrance. Celles-ci étaient les pires.

Depuis l'armée, les cauchemars mettant en scène les morts innombrables de ses amis étaient son quotidien nocturne. Pourtant, la mort du Dr. Weir l'affectait plus que quiconque. Dieu qu'il pouvait détester ces réveils à l'aube où, rongé de l'intérieur, comme perdant la moitié de lui-même, il n'avait l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de porcelaine qu'une petite fille aurait violemment jetée sur le sol.

Certains remèdes s'étaient imposés à lui, mais aucune pommade n'existait pour les écorchures de l'esprit. Seul l'oubli en était la clé, chose qu'il se surprenait parfois à vouloir obtenir, en vain.

Parfois, il courait à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge se recroqueville sur elle-même, jusqu'à ce que l'air semble être presque un poison pour son corps. Lorsqu'il pleuvait, il errait bien souvent dans les parties les plus reculées de la cité, comme un fantôme du passé. Les gouttes d'eau lui semblaient alors être le substitut de ses larmes, repensant encore que sa radio se rallumerait pour lui dire qu'Elizabeth était encore vivante. Puis d'autres fois, lorsqu'il ne pleuvait pas, lorsqu'il était si fatigué que marcher était un supplice, il se posait sur un balcon désert ou dans les anciens quartiers de sa supérieure, encore inhabités aujourd'hui. Dieu qu'il les détestait également, ces moments où il se tournait vers lui-même, mais cela n'étaient que minime face à ce dernier regard qui le hantait.

Il s'asseyait, pensait et pleurait. Ces moments à lui seul, où son cœur lui semblait solitaire, où son âme lui semblait détruite, où ses forces le lâchait. Il intimait les Anciens, les esprits, Dieu de lui envoyer, ne serait-ce que son parfum. Ses pensées lui faisaient parfois peur et certaines interrogations s'imposaient à lui : jusqu'où irait-il pour revoir ses traits, pour la toucher de nouveau, pour entendre le son de sa voix ou simplement sentir sa présence ? S'allier aux Wraiths pour la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, se sacrifier pour une dernière parole, être torturé jusqu'à l'éternité pour une dernière journée en sa compagnie : tout lui semblait possible.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre. John Sheppard se sentait seul. Seul dans ce désespoir qui le rongeait. Pourquoi cette douleur dans le thorax ne le quittait jamais ? Non, ce n'était pas son cœur qui était brisé, mais son esprit, son corps dans toute son intégralité qui souffrait de son absence. L'imaginer errer dans l'espace ne faisait que raviver ce feu intérieur qui le consumait, et repenser à ses conversations, ses échanges avec elle obtenait le même résultat. C'est alors que Sheppard, comme à son habitude, fermait les yeux, inspirait puis sortait de sa veste un carnet.

Son carnet, son refuge qu'il cachait par tous les moyens. Un petit carnet banal, où il répertoriait des pages et des pages de scénarios, parfois fous parfois plutôt censés afin de la sauver. Plusieurs pages étaient fluotées d'orange, signe que c'était cause perdue. Il pourrait inscrire tout cela dans son ordinateur, mais l'écrire sur papier lui permettait de mettre en marche son cerveau au maximum. Le colonel était bien souvent résigné à ne quitter son refuge sans trouver au moins une solution possible, aussi dingue soit-elle. Lorsqu'une idée lui paraissait cohérente, il l'inscrivait sur son ordinateur et le transmettait à Woosley, plein d'espoir. Ce dernier se doutait que ces rapports sans cesse présents sur son bureau représentaient bien plus qu'un deuil et il avait accordé, dans les limites de sécurité et de respect, la réalisation de ses projets les plus terre à terre. Aucun n'avait fonctionné. Compte tenu de l'importance capitale qu'avait représentée Weir durant plusieurs années, Richard Woosley n'avait jamais demandé au colonel Sheppard de renoncer. Il le laissait tout simplement faire, silencieusement.

Passer sa vie à tout tenter pour la sauver, Sheppard en était capable. Il avait déjà tant essayé… La seule solution qui lui semblait, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui concevable était de reconstituer l'enveloppe corporelle d'Elizabeth et d'y transmettre sa conscience… Cependant, « fabriquer un corps » n'était pas si facile qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait déjà imaginé comment y intégrer la conscience d'Elizabeth : reproduire l'expérience qui s'était déroulée des années auparavant entre McKay et cette militaire qui avait cohabité dans le corps de ce dernier.

Cependant, pour cela, il lui fallait les calculs appropriés, chose que Rodney avait réussi à lui transmettre, un Dart Wraith et l'enveloppe corporelle d'Elizabeth. C'était pour la dernière que tout se compliquait. Le militaire ne possédait pas l'avancée nécessaire afin de maîtriser cette technique. L'équipe avait bien trouvé une machine qui semblait manipuler l'ADN humain dans une partie inexplorée de la cité… mais leurs connaissances n'étaient pas assez approfondies pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il à vouloir le freiner ? Pourquoi ses tentatives étaient toujours infructueuses ? Pourquoi avait-il tant cette impression d'être mort, au fond de lui ?

Le colonel finit par abandonner ses réflexions et rejoindre son lit, pas vraiment enthousiaste. Vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, il se plongea sous ses couvertures et se positionna en fœtus, comme si un acide rongeait son âme, le visage meurtri par une absence et une tristesse dont il n'aurait jamais pu mesurer l'ampleur auparavant.

C'est empli de larmes, de remords et surtout de souffrance que John finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, ne se doutant pas que la venue du Dédale le lendemain lui changerait la vie à jamais.


	2. Arrivée sur Atlantis

**Chapitre 2.**

_Musique écoutée durant ce chapitre : Queen – Another One Bites The Dust & Pascal Obispo – Il faut du temps_

« Mais dites-moi au moins comment faire Teal'c ! S'iiiiil vous plaiiiiit ! Implora Vala, en utilisant de tout son charme.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça Vala Mal Doran, j'ai déjà fait beaucoup en vous dévoilant l'identité de celui avec qui vous avez eu une relation sur le Prométhée.

— Vous ne m'avez rien dévoilé, j'ai deviné. Dit-elle de son plus grand sourire avant d'affronter le regard réprobateur du Jaffa. Bon, ok ! Vous n'êtes pas drôle Teal'c. Je m'ennuis déjà dans ce tas de ferraille en partance pour Atlantis, où la bas également, je ne risque pas de m'amuser donc vous pourriez être indulgent. »

En un dernier espoir, Vala s'affronta au regard intransigeant et silencieux de Teal'c, puis abandonna. Elle prit l'initiative de chercher Daniel en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle avait pu l'appâter dans le passé. Ou plutôt le futur. Enfin, dans cette dimension parallèle… Non, cette bulle temporelle. Enfin, dans le futur de cette bulle temporelle qui représente en fait une dimension parallèle.

« Cette notion du temps commence déjà à me donner le mal de crâne. S'exclama-t-elle tout haut. »

Après tout, elle n'avait jamais mis de côté l'éventualité d'avoir une relation torride avec le scientifique. Sa barbe, son doux regard, son corps plutôt bien bâti et son exaspération mélangé à sa confiance en sa présence avaient le don de la faire craquer. Elle ne le cachait à personne, ou plutôt enfouissait une véritable attirance sous sa franchise décalée.

« Mon Daniel ! Arrêtez dont de travailler, on arrive sur Atlantis dans moins d'une demi heure. S'exclama Vala en entrant dans le mess.

— Arrêtez de m'appeler « Mon » Daniel. Et puis, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Lui répondit-il, le regard toujours plongé dans ses traductions.

— Je peux vous donner une occupation si vous voulez… Dit-elle en passant sa main sur ses épaules.

— Vala… Dit-il sous un ton réprobateur. Vous ne pouvez pas aller embêter, je ne sais pas moi… Teal'c ?

— Déjà fait. Dit-elle en prenant place en face de lui.

— Alors, Sam ?

— Je vous rappelle qu'elle n'est pas venue. Elle m'a dit avoir une « partie de pêche à finir ». Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, mais peu importe. Conclue-t-elle sous le regard surpris de Daniel. Ben quoi ?

— Non rien. Et Mitchell, je suppose qu'il s'entraîne ?

— Exact. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire broyer les os… Quoique, me retrouver sous le corps musclé de ce beau mâle pourrait être intéressant ! Dit-elle en un sourire charmeur.

Daniel roula des yeux d'exaspération et replongea son nez dans son bouquin.

— Allons Daniel, ne soyez pas vexé : vous savez bien que ce genre d'extra n'est réservé qu'à vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en ne manquant pas d'attirer les regards amusés des militaires présents dans le mess. »

Daniel préféra répondre par un long soupir lourd de sens avant d'entendre la voix de Caldwell dans les hauts parleurs annoncer que l'atterrissage était imminent.

Daniel prit donc soin à Vala de lui énoncer les choses à éviter avant d'arriver sur la base.

« Vala…

— Oui je sais. Je ne vous appelle pas par Mon Daniel, ni par un tout autre surnom. Je ne fais pas de réflexions, quelle qu'en soit la nature, et surtout pas sur le manque de cheveux de Woosley ou sa probable envie de combler la taille de son

— Oui oui, on a compris. Et ?

— Atlantis n'est pas une base de loisirs, mais d'informations. Je ne m'amuse donc pas à aller quelque part sans autorisation et à draguer la moitié des militaires, même si ça va être difficile. Enuméra-t-elle comme une enfant.

— Et vous ne parlez pas du Dr. Weir.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Elle est décédée il y a un peu plus d'un an… Et l'équipe est encore assez affectée par sa disparition. Surtout le colonel Sheppard. Le SGC est submergé par des rapports écrits de sa main sur une manière de la sauver.

— Oh… C'est vraiment triste.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux. Vala afficha une mine plutôt désolée, se souvenant du Dr. Weir comme étant quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique, qui ne la traitait pas comme la plupart des gens avaient coutume de le faire. Elle avait remarqué la manière douce mais efficace dont elle dirigeait Atlantis, sa diplomatie et sa prudence en toute circonstance. Elle avait également remarqué la complicité, même lorsque de simples regards étaient échangés entre John et Elizabeth. Bon, oui elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher une remarque par ci par là afin de flatter Sheppard ou de faire prendre conscience au Dr Weir de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir à porter de main ce beau spécimen, mais rien de plus. Après tout, peut-être le regrettait-elle ? Quitte à ne pas pouvoir avoir Sheppard, cela l'aurait amusée de jouer l'entremetteuse entre ces deux là.

« Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, Colonel Mitchell, bienvenue sur Atlantis ! s'exclama la voix de Woosley. »

Les trois compagnons étaient toujours aussi impressionnés par cette cité imposante. Il était tard, et la beauté des étoiles accordée aux vagues et aux lumières scintillantes d'Atlantis ne faisaient que renforcer la magie des lieux. Cette vision n'était pas nouvelle, mais comme un couché de soleil qui se produit tout les soirs : ce paysage restait hypnotisant.

« Il est tard, vous devez être fatigué par le voyage. Nous avons réservé trois chambres pour vous, le Dr McKay va vous y conduire.

— Dr Jackson, je suis ravie de vous voir ici ! Nous avons tant de traductions qu'on ne s'en sort plus ! Et puis, nous avons quelque projet que

— McKay ! Réprimanda Woosley.

— Oui euh… oui, je vous conduis à vos quartiers. »

La nuit fut plutôt calme pour tous, impatient d'explorer de nouveau cette cité le lendemain. Tous, sauf Vala qui ne faisait que des aller et retour dans sa chambre, qui tentait vainement de fermer les yeux et de dormir. Rien n'y faisait, l'insomnie avait eu bon d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se prépara à sortir un livre, la jeune femme entendit des pas lents près de ses quartiers, ainsi qu'un grésillement.

Elle se tourna vers son réveil qui indiquait irrémédiablement 2 heures du matin, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien trainer dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Déviant donc les règles de Daniel, elle sortit de ses quartiers et se mit à chercher d'où venaient ces pas. Elle ne pu voir seulement qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs de dos, la tête fixant surement ses pieds tourner à un couloir.

Hésitante, elle prit la marche, et voulu l'intercepter :

« Major Sheppard ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris par une main se posant sur son épaule et le bruit très faible de quelqu'un l'appelant.

« Je ne suis plus Major, mais Colonel. Vous devez être…

— Vala Mal Doran ! Je suis venu ici il y a à peu près trois ans.

— Oh oui, je me rappelle de vous à présent ! Vous avez le don de mettre Daniel dans des états incroyables ! Bravo, même le Général O'Neill n'arrive pas à ce niveau d'après les dires de McKay. Dit-il amusé.

— Oui, hum… j'ai entendu comme un bruit étrange lorsque vous marchiez.

— C'est sûrement mes oreillettes, j'écoutais de la musique… KT Tunstall, je suis sûr que cette chanteuse ne se doute même pas que quelqu'un, à des années lumières de la Terre, écoute sa musique ! Elizabeth l'aimait beaucoup… Dit-il, mélancolique.

— Oh… Je suis désolé. Je tenais à vous présenter mes

— Elizabeth n'est pas morte. Elle est juste… quelque part, et attend qu'on trouve une solution pour elle. Dit-il presque de manière agressive »

Etrangement, Vala comprenait ce que le colonel traversait. L'image de son ex mari lui vient en tête, et elle savait mieux que quiconque quelle sensation nous pouvions éprouver lorsque tout le monde vous dit qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, que la personne est morte, mais que vous refusez d'y croire à juste titre.

Cependant, contrairement à John, Vala avait fait ce deuil.

« Maj… Colonel… Je ne sais pas si c'est très judicieux de ma part de vous dire ça, mais… je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Mon ex mari fait parti de l'armée des Oriis. Je ne sais pas où il est, ni s'il est vivant. Tout le monde me dit qu'il est probablement mort, mais je n'y pense pas un mot. Je vous avoue que… à chaque fois que nous visitons une planète envahie par les Oriis, je le cherche encore. »

Sheppard considéra alors la jeune femme autrement. Il pensait jusqu'à présent qu'elle était assez étrangère à ces moments dans une vie où nous nous sentons blessé et détruit… Mais l'humour chez elle était un masque, tout comme le sien était sa fausse bonne humeur. Il était assez heureux de découvrir cette facette, se sentant un peu moins seul.

« Merci Vala. Conclue-t-il, ne sachant en dire plus. Il avait tant envie de déballer ce que son cœur retenait depuis tout ce temps, mais se confier sur une chose aussi douloureuse n'était pas si facile qu'il n'en paraissait.

— Au fait Colonel, désolé de vous retenir une fois encore, mais je tenais à vous dire que… Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour sauver le Dr. Weir, je suis là, et je tenterais de convaincre Daniel et Teal'c de nous aider. Bon, pour Teal'c, je ne vous garanti rien : ce n'est pas un homme dont le cerveau est très actif ! Dit-elle avec sa franchise habituelle. »

Alors que Vala s'attendait à un sourire, Sheppard la fixa, mi- choqué mi- anxieux. Ses pensées avaient l'air de filer plus vite qu'une entrée en hyperespace, et il ne décolla pas de sa moue déconfite.

« Oh mon Dieu, mais… c'est ça la solution ! S'exclama-t-il tandis que son interlocutrice ne comprenait absolument rien. »

Le cerveau du Colonel s'était transformé en véritable déluge. Il avait envie d'hurler de bonheur, de filer prendre le premier Jumper et de partir la sauver.

« Désolé Vala, je, je suis pressé ! Vous permettez que je vous appelle Vala ? Merci en tout cas, vous avez prononcé exactement les mots justes ! Je, je dois vite y aller, désolé ! Dit-il, pressé par le temps. »

Malgré tout ses footings, John n'avait jamais courut si vite. Entrant en trombe dans ses quartiers, il prit son carnet et nota quelque chose de manière presque illisible, les mains tremblantes. De simples mots avaient réussi là où des mois de réflexions avaient échoué.


	3. Une dernière demande

**Chapitre 3.**

_Musique écoutée durant ce chapitre : __Cocoon – On My Way, Dido – Here With Me & Pink – Who Knew_

Le lendemain matin, Vala partit rejoindre Daniel dans ses quartiers. Elle avait décidé de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit precédente, par question de confiance. Egalement parce qu'elle devait lui demander quelque chose bien évidemment.

« Daniel ?

— Tiens, bonjour Vala ! Dit-il enthousiaste, puis il vit le regard étrange qui se posait sur lui. Vous, vous avez fait une connerie. Commença-t-il à dire, presque énervé.

— Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir Daniel, c'est arrivé comme ça ! Ce n'était pas volontaire, oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire : Vala, il ne faut

— Qu'est ce que vous avez ENCORE fait ? Lui demanda-t-il en la coupant.

— Bon… Hier soir, je ne réussissais pas à dormir… J'ai entendu du bruit dans les couloirs donc je suis sorti et j'ai vu le colonel Sheppard. Nous avons un peu discuté, il m'a parlé du Dr. Weir donc

— Il ?

—… Bon ok, JE lui en ai parlé ! Je voulais lui présenter mes condoléances, mais il n'a pas voulu les entendre et m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment morte, qu'elle attendait seulement qu'on trouve une solution. Je lui ai donc dis que s'il en avait besoin, on lui fournirait l'aide nécessaire, et là sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il m'a remercié pour une chose que j'ai dites, ne me demandez pas quoi : je ne m'en rappelle pas. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez me remercier comme ça un peu plus souvent, j'apprécierais.

— Vala ! S'exaspéra-t-il en s'apprêtant à lui faire des reproches. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper des problèmes du colonel Sheppard.

— Ecoutez Daniel, je sais que je n'aurais pas du parler pour vous, mais après tout… il a l'air tellement désespéré ! Vous ne feriez pas la même chose pour moi si les rôles étaient inversés ? Demanda-t-elle, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

— Si bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas la

— Alors nous devons l'aider du mieux que nous pouvons ! Ça ne nous coûte rien et puis, j'aimerai tellement lui venir en… Vous, vous feriez vraiment la même chose ?

— Oui, oui je suppose que oui.

— Oh merci mon Daniel ! Je le savais qu'au fond, je vous manquerai trop ! Lui dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue tandis que le scientifique fit une moue blasé. Bon, j'y vais ! Il faut que je sache ce que le colonel Sheppard a en tête ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Vala sortit déjà de ses quartiers. Après tout, peut-être était-ce un mal pour un bien ? Il était submergé de travail, et que la jeune femme trouve une occupation sur Atlantis ne pouvait faire de mal, ni à elle, ni à lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'évertuait à penser.

Vala se retrouva devant les quartiers du colonel… vides. Elle fut surprise qu'il n'y soit pas à une heure aussi matinale, et se mit à le chercher.

En réalité, John était dans le bureau de Woosley… Enfin, il était plutôt placé à son seuil. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'y engouffra.

« Vous avez une minute ?

— Oui bien sûr. Affirma Woosley en levant son nez d'un rapport de mission.

— J'ai trouvé comment sauver Elizabeth. Lâcha-t-il en un souffle, après une certaine hésitation. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Woosley se trouva dans une situation compromettante, et se demanda s'il devait, une fois de plus, accorder ou non une dernière mission de sauvetage. Après tout, chaque fois devait être la dernière, et en tant que chef de cette expédition, il aimait à penser que son devoir était de régler ce genre de problèmes. Le militaire en était arrivé à de sérieux extrêmes, arrivant même un jour dans son bureau pour lui demander d'enlever un double de l'ancienne leader dans une dimension parallèle. Il avait réussi à le convaincre que cette idée était trop saugrenue, et que quand bien même il l'accepterait : cette Elizabeth ne serait jamais celle qu'il avait connu. Il décida donc, à contre cœur, que ces projets devaient cesser.

« Colonel Sheppard… Je vais plutôt être franche et direct : cela fait bientôt un an que vous essayez, je vous ai laissé faire des tonnes de tentatives de sauvetage. Vous avez eu tant d'autorisations que je ne pourrais même pas vous donnez un chiffre, aussi précis qu'approximatif. Il est temps à présent pour vous de… tourner la page. Dit-il en tentant d'être aussi diplomate que possible.

—… Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda le colonel, en tentant de rester calme.

— John, il faut que vous fassiez le deuil, cela n'a que trop durer ! Mon bureau croule littéralement sous vos rapports et vos demandes. Le Dr Weir a été un atout majeur et précieux pour cette expédition, mais… nous perdons des proches, des collègues et des membres de la cité presque tous les jours. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous attarder davantage sur un sauvetage perdu d'avance alors que nous avons une menace qui plane au dessus de nous, et qui est bien réelle ! Je ne pourrais plus donner satisfaction à toutes vos demandes concernant le sauvetage du Dr. Weir à partir de maintenant.

— Perdu d'avance ? Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ? Elizabeth a été bien plus qu'un simple atout pour Atlantis, elle n'est pas n'importe qui et elle mérite qu'on fasse 10,20, 50, 10.000 tentatives pour la sauver, aussi vaines soient-elles ! Elle a su gérer cette communauté mieux que n'importe qui, dans le passé comme dans l'avenir ! Je devrais peut-être vous rappeler qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, vous, NOUS, pour NOUS sauver d'une énième menace ! Commença-t-il, en haussant le ton de plus en plus.

— Ecoutez John,

— Je vous défends de m'appeler John ! Votre attitude est honteuse, personne ne met du sien pour sauver Elizabeth alors qu'elle-même, aurait donné et a donné d'ailleurs sa vie pour tous les membres de cette maudite cité ! Je trouve même ironique et scandaleux que vous ayez été mis à la tête de cette expédition à sa place, alors que vous avez tout fait par le passé pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et pour la remplacer ! S'il faut que je sois seul pour la sauver, PARFAIT, mais ne venez pas me faire des leçons de moral en me faisant croire que vous voulez m'aider, ça ne serait que de l'hypocrisie et rien d'autre ! Alors bien, vous serez tranquille, je ne vous embêterais plus avec mes rapports ni mes demandes : vous n'aurez plus aucunes paperasses venant de moi, car je QUITTE votre autorité ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à laquelle j'ai toujours obéis aveuglément, c'est le Dr. Weir, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! Conclu-t-il, en hurlant presque et en claquant tellement la porte que le bureau semblait trembler de toute part. »

Vala, qui avait assisté à toute la scène ainsi que les scientifiques aux alentours, étaient partagés entre la surprise, la peur et la fierté de connaître quelqu'un d'aussi fidèle que lui. Ceci eut pour effet de donner l'envie à Vala d'aider le colonel à tout prix. Elle se mit donc à lui courir après alors qu'il marchait, poings et visage fermés, à une allure à peine humaine.

« Colonel Sheppard ! Appela-t-elle, essoufflée.

— Je ne veux parler à personne ! Cria-t-il à son attention, peu lui importait qui l'avait appelé. »

La jeune femme se mit alors dans le chemin du militaire, affrontant son regard noir.

« Vu l'état de mes nerfs, je ne vous conseille pas de rester en travers de mon chemin. Dit-il durement.

—Colonel Sheppard, je veux vous aider ! Dites-moi au moins votre plan ! L'implora-t-elle.

— Non ! Ecoutez Vala, vous êtes bien gentille, mais je dois faire ça seul ! Cette mission n'est pas un simple jeu sans conséquence d'accord ? Et vous dévoiler mes intentions n'est pas une devinette non plus, alors dégagez de là et laissez moi en paix ! Si personne ne veux me soutenir, moi, je n'abandonnerai pas pour autant, alors remballez vos leçons sur comment faire mon deuil, ça ne marche pas, inutile de gaspiller votre salive ! Continua-t-il sous le même ton.

— Comment voulez-vous avoir du soutien si vous rejetez toute aide ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça seul, quelles que soient vos intentions, alors laissez-moi au moins contribuer. Je veux également de tout cœur sauver le . J'accepterai toutes vos conditions. »

Sheppard la regarda longuement, puis la contourna et se mis en route vers ses quartiers qui étaient à l'angle du couloir. Vala souffla et ferma les yeux, peinée de ne pas avoir pu raisonner le militaire.

« Alors, vous me suivez, oui ou non ? S'exclama-t-il en se retournant, laissant échapper à Vala, un sourire vainqueur. »


	4. Jamais plus

**Chapitre 4.**

_Musique écoutée durant ce chapitre : Album de KT Tunstall - Eye To The Telescope_

Vala entra à la suite de John dans les quartiers de ce dernier, et s'assise sur son lit en silence. Elle le regardait faire les cents pas, soucieux et parlant comme s'il était seul.

« Comment j'ai pu faire ça, je vais me faire virer c'est sûr ! La cour martial t'attend encore John, et tout ce qu'ils vont faire, c'est me dégager d'Atlantis ! Si je ne suis plus là, qui pourras bien sauver Elizabeth ? Et je ne peux pas renoncer à cette vie ici, il ne me reste que ça ! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, je vais être renvoyé, renvoyé, renvoyé… Répéta-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet. »

Vala, face à ce monologue se déroulant devant elle, se leva, posa ses mains sur les épaules du Colonel afin qu'il se stoppe, puis se mit à le secouer.

« Non mais réveillez-vous mon vieux ! Vous voulez continuer à pleurer sur votre sort ou enfin me dévoiler votre plan pour sauver votre bien aimée patronne tant que vous le pouvez ? En plus, vous avez très bien fait de lui parler comme ça, il était temps que quelqu'un descende ce chauve de son pied d'estale. Alors maintenant, vous vous secouez ! Cria-t-elle presque sous un Sheppard abasourdi.

— Vous, vous avez raison. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller… Je n'avais jamais parlé comme ça à un de mes supérieurs, et disons que… Je me suis surpris moi-même ! C'était vraiment

—Colonel… Le plan !

— Ah oui, le plan… Oui donc, il faut que je vous prévienne. C'est très dangereux.

— Vous savez, j'ai survécu aux Goaul'ds, aux arnaqueurs interstellaires, à tout ceux que j'ai moi-même arnaqué, à la galaxie Orii et à un accouchement donc niveau danger, je suis blindée.

— … Alors il nous faut un Dart Wraith, un accès au manipulateur d'ADN et le commutateur. Le plan est d'arriver à accéder au commutateur afin qu'il fasse son effet sur moi.

— Commutateur ?

— Il y a quelques mois, pendant une exploration de la cité, le Dr. McKay a fait la découverte d'un laboratoire ancien et d'une console qui avait pour but de nous faire évoluer mentalement jusqu'à l'ascension. Cela permettait d'acquérir pas mal de pouvoirs, de savoirs et notre intelligence était décuplé. Seulement, la machine était assez défaillante selon la structure de notre ADN, et le risque de « défaut » ou même de mort était trop grand pour que nous poursuivions nos recherches.

— Je vois.

— Bref. Donc, il faut que je puisse accéder à cette machine et l'utiliser sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ainsi, je pourrais utiliser par la suite le manipulateur ADN afin de reconstituer le corps d'Elizabeth. Il nous faut ensuite un Dart Wraith, et réussir à y emprisonner le double réplicateur du Dr Weir et son corps que j'aurais reconstitué. D'après les calculs de McKay, il devrait être possible de les extraire du vaisseau en incluant la conscience d'Elizabeth au sein de son corps. Histoire de ne pas réactiver les nanites de son corps réplicateur, nous devrons faire tout ça dans un Jumper.

—…

— Je sais, c'est complétement dingue.

— En effet, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez froid aux yeux. C'est vraiment un plan… tordu et risqué… Mais j'y adhère.

— Alors, fort heureusement, j'ai déjà quelques soutiens : Zelenka, Carson, McKay, Ronon et Teyla. Je pense que, si on leur en fait part, on peut rassembler plus de monde. Les difficultés résident dans le fait que, premièrement : il faudra utiliser le commutateur et la machine de manipulation ADN sans que personne ne le sache et à volonté. Deuxièmement, nous allons devoir dégoter un Dart Wraith, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire et trouver une planète inhabité, transférer le matériel et tout le bordel, et enfin : tout faire dans le dos de Woosley, et des autres membres de l'expédition. Sans compter le fait qu'il faudra gérer les imprévus, comme par exemple réussir à sortir avec le Jumper sans s'attirer de soupçons ou le temps qui va m'être imparti entre le moment où ma mutation va commencé et celui où je ferais l'ascension, ou mourrait… En espérant que le corps soit constitué avant qu'il n'arrive un pépin. Mon ADN est différent de celui de McKay, on ne peut rien prévoir.

— Mais, colonel Sheppard… Vous seriez vraiment capable de vous sacrifier pour cette mission ?

— La question ne se pose même pas. Affirma-t-il en gardant le regard droit. »

Ce plan était dingue, dément, complétement barjot… mais aussi ultra recherché dans les moindres détails, et entre l'impossibilité et l'évidence de sa réussite. D'un côté, tout était tellement prévu que ça ne pouvait que fonctionner. D'un autre, ces missions qui s'enchaînent étaient toutes aussi risquées les unes que les autres.

Vala fut admirative de l'acharnement, du courage et de la détermination inébranlable de John. A ses yeux, ce plan ne pouvait que marcher. C'était de l'ordre de l'impossible qu'il en soit autrement, et elle savait, bien qu'elle le connaisse peu, qu'il supprimerait une à une toute difficulté qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

« Parlez-moi d'elle. Dit tout à coup Vala avec un visage sérieux qu'on ne lui prêtait qu'à de rares occasions.

— Pardon ? Demanda Sheppard, surpris.

— Et bien, parlez-moi d'Elizabeth. Je la connaissais très peu après tout. Dit-elle, en sachant qu'au fond, cela ne pourrait que l'aider davantage.

— Si vous voulez. Dit-il alors, décontenancé. »

John prit place à côté de la jeune femme, et prit une inspiration. Parler d'Elizabeth : il ne l'avait jamais fait, ou peut-être une fois à un supérieur pour vanter ses qualités de leader.

« Notre première rencontre fut assez… marquante. C'est elle qui a insisté pour que je fasse parti de l'expédition Atlantis… Sans elle, jamais je ne serais là aujourd'hui. J'avais fais des erreurs dans ma vie professionnelle, et le nombre d'avertissements sur mon « comportement envers mes supérieurs » ne pouvait même plus se compter sur les doigts de mes deux mains. Elizabeth a donc dut lutter bec et ongles pour m'intégrer, alors qu'elle me connaissait à peine… D'ailleurs, moi-même au début, je ne voulais absolument pas y aller. J'avais mon divorce, et j'étais à l'époque une vraie… loque humaine ! Elle a réussi à me convaincre de venir en me disant que plus rien ne me retenait sur Terre… Et elle avait raison. J'ai reconnu là sa qualité principale : son dévouement pour les autres. Je ne sais pas si c'est une qualité d'ailleurs, car cela lui a valu pas mal de problèmes comme vous avez pu le voir… Mais Elizabeth est l'exemple type de l'expression « avoir le cœur sur la main ». Comment dire… Elle s'inquiète tellement pour les autres vous voyez ? Quand une équipe, quelle qu'elle soit avait un problème sur une planète, je la voyais se ronger les ongles en fixant la porte des étoiles depuis son bureau. Parfois, je venais m'asseoir sur son bureau, histoire de la détendre… Elle méritait d'avoir quelqu'un qui soit là pour elle après tout… Donc je l'attirais sur son balcon et nous nous posions. Souvent, on ne parlait pas… Après toutes ces épreuves, parler entre nous n'était plus nécessaire. Vous savez, atteindre ce genre de stade avec quelqu'un est très rare, mais tout semblait vain lorsque nous étions sur ce balcon. Nous l'avions découvert par hasard, et la vue y était resplendissante. C'est de là que nous pouvons observer au mieux les tourments de l'Océan et respirer l'air marin, ce balcon est vraiment magique… Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui le rendait magique, puisqu'à présent… Ce n'est plus la même chose. Dit-il en un sourire crispé. »

John s'interrompit alors, et passa sa main sous son lit pour en sortir une boite en ferraille de Paris. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Vala pu observer du coin de l'œil, des tas de places de théâtre, quelques phrases écrites sur des bouts de papiers, des petits bibelots a valeur sentimentale probablement. Puis, au fin fond de cette fameuse boite, John en sortit une photo qu'il donna à Vala.

« Tenez, ça, c'est Siller qui a pris cette photo sans même que l'on s'en aperçoive ! Il aime assez peindre les paysages, ou s'armer de son appareil photo dans toute la cité, et puis il a pris celle là sans but particulier, par hasard encore une fois. Je crois qu'Elizabeth ne s'est jamais douté que j'avais une photo pareille planquée quelque part ! »

Sur cette photo qui devait avoir plus de valeur aux yeux du Colonel que tout l'or du monde, on pouvait voir Elizabeth riant, accoudée à la rambarde du balcon, sa tête penché et son regard rivé sur le visage de John qui avait l'air de raconter sa dernière mission le sourire aux lèvres également. Lorsque John revit la photo, il ne pu y échapper un faible sourire.

« Honnêtement Vala, je ne me serais jamais douté qu'elle pourrait mourir un jour… Peut-être était-ce là mon plus grand défaut : la croire immortelle. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez… profité, tant qu'elle était de ce monde. A croire que le fait qu'elle ne parte jamais en mission, je ne sais pas… Je pensais que cette cité la protègerait, quoiqu'il arrive vous comprenez ? Que nous nous en sortions toujours, que je trouverais toujours une solution, que chaque mission serait une victoire et que je franchirais toujours ce seuil, que ce regard d'accueil qu'elle m'accordait ne partirait jamais.

— Je comprends.

— Vous pouvez comprendre, mais est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ce qui me ronge chaque soir… Me dire qu'elle ne risquait jamais sa vie et que, j'aurais du me sacrifier à sa place ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi ? J'ai l'impression d'être resté tétanisé, de l'avoir regardé mourir sans avoir su bouger ! Comment j'ai pu la laisser faire ça, Vala, dites le moi ! Ça c'est bien moi : toujours réagissant au moment où il est trop tard. Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'à ce moment là, jamais plus je ne l'entendrais rire à mes blagues stupides, jamais plus elle ne m'accorderait un regard et jamais plus je ne reverrais son visage. Vous savez Vala, je vais vous confier quelque chose que j'ai renfloué pendant tant de temps… Combien de fois j'ai eu envie de juste, avoir un geste tendre envers elle… Vous savez, les regrets sont plus forts encore que les remords. Je donnerais ma vie pour combler ces regrets ! J'aurais aimé… La prendre dans mes bras, sécher ses larmes au lieu de lui faire des peurs bleues en partant dans des missions suicides stupides. J'aurais aimé… me lever durant ces nuits où je me retournais dans mon lit, aller enfin à ses quartiers et lui dire que…

—Que… vous l'aimiez ? Lui répondit Vala, qui était alors silencieuse et profondément touchée par les paroles de John.

—Oui, et même bien plus que ça… A l'époque, je ne faisais que renflouer mes sentiments, que les masquer aux yeux de tous, parfois même aux miens. Lorsque je fermais les yeux le soir, je ne voyais pas les Wraiths, ni tous ces morts que j'ai du affronter, je la voyais ELLE ! Je trouvais, et trouve encore son visage si… gracieux, ces étincelles dans les yeux quand elle me regarde me font fondre. Je rêvais d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou, de la respirer, de sentir ses boucles sur mes joues. J'avais même l'impression de sentir ses mains sur ma nuque. Le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois, je me disais « C'est parti, je vais dans ses quartiers, et je lui dis » et je n'ai JAMAIS rien fait ! C'est tellement… frustrant de se dire que je suis peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose d'énorme, et tout ça pour quoi ? La peur. Je préférais affronter une armée de Geniis à moi tout seul plutôt que de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'aller le lui dire ! Après tout, je suis tellement maladroit lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de sentiments, quels qu'ils soient… Et puis, ce n'est tellement pas mon genre d'être aussi… guimauve, vous savez ? J'aurais du me rendre compte de ça plus tôt, quand elle a frôlé la mort le jour où ces baleines se groupaient autour d'Atlantis, ou le jour où les réplicateurs ont envahis la cité ! J'ai tellement eu peur pour elle pourtant. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être con ! Acheva-t-il, énervé contre lui-même.

—Colonel Sheppard… Tout n'est pas perdu, nous allons réussir cette mission d'accord ? Et vous allez pouvoir arrêter d'avoir ces regrets, je vous le garantis. Dit-elle, convaincue.»

Sheppard fut heureux d'entendre, pour une fois, une voix optimiste. Il n'avait jamais rien avoué de tout ça à personne, peut-être même pas à lui-même, et il se sentait maintenant libéré d'un poids. Il avait libéré ce que son cœur retenait, et était résigné à présent, à rattraper ses erreurs. Enfin, il ne fut pas résigné à 100%, connaissant sa nature trouillarde face aux sentiments amoureux. Disons qu'il s'accordait plutôt une chance si son plan marcherait.

Après ces quelques confidences, Sheppard et Vala décidèrent de rassembler ses amis, afin de leur faire part de son plan.

Bien qu'il fut facile de tous les réunir dans ses quartiers, se fut une autre paire de manches de les convaincre.

« Vous voulez faire QUOI ? Demanda McKay, ou plutôt criait-il.

— Je vous l'ai dit, je veux

— Non mais j'ai saisi votre plan, vous êtes juste… atteint ! Oui c'est le mot juste : atteint.

— McKay ! On le lui doit bien d'accord ? Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous. Sermonnant le colonel.

—… Le colonel Sheppard a raison. Affirma Teyla. Il faut sauver le Dr Weir, on n'abandonne jamais les siens. Cela fait quelque temps que j'y pense, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre… Surtout après la scène que vous avez faite à Woosley, colonel. Dit-elle alors sous le regard coupable du concerné.

— Déjà que le plan en lui-même est très complexe, ça rajoute une difficulté supplémentaire… Mais, je ne rechigne pas aux défis ! On va vous aider Sheppard ! Répondit Ronon, motivé plus que jamais.

— McKay ? Demanda alors John, en voyant que Ronon s'approchait dangereusement du scientifique.

— Oui, d'accord, mais vous avez intérêt à m'être redevable. Répondit-il, apeuré.

— Je vais faire part à Daniel de tout ça, il pourrait nous être d'une grande aide. Rajouta Vala.

— Parfait, alors on commence tout ça demain matin ! »


	5. Execution

**Chapitre 5.**

_Musique écoutée durant ce chapitre : __Regina Spektor - The Calculation & Elton John – Dont Go Breaking My Heart_

« Ce plan est dingue.

— Ce plan est génial.

— Génial, peut-être, mais surtout dingue Vala ! Enfin bref, de toute manière, ce sont vos affaires.

— Et bien… c'est-à-dire que…

— Quoi ? … Oh alors là, ne comptez pas sur moi.

— Mais Daniel, on a besoin de vous pour faire diversion auprès de Woosley, vos traductions sont une excellente excuse ! Tenta-elle de le convaincre.

— Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça et en plus, vous vous mettez en grand danger. Et puis, il n'a même pas de Dart Wraith, et comment va-t-il faire pour remettre le corps du réplicateur dans l'espace après l'avoir mis dans le Jumper, il risque de tous les avertir, et comment va-t-il pouvoir « construire » le corps aussi rapidement, et comment

— Daniel ! Stop maintenant par pitié, arrêtez avec ces questions, vous allez finir par me donner mal au crâne. Je vous en pris, cela tient vraiment à cœur pour Sheppard… VRAIMENT à cœur, vous voyez ? Dit-elle en insistant de sorte qu'il comprenne. »

Daniel regarda longuement son interlocutrice d'un air intrigué, puis changea sa moue en une expression de lente compréhension.

« Oh… Je vois.

— Vous comprenez maintenant ? Pour vous qui avait essayé pendant des années de caser le Général O'Neill avec le colonel Carter, vous devriez comprendre mieux que quiconque.

—… D'accord, je veux bien faire diversion. Mais je ne mêle pas de la vie sentimentale de ces deux là, ok ? Dit-il en cédant au regard suppliant de Vala.

— Daniel, vous êtes le meilleur ! Dit-elle en souriant et en lui sautant au cou dans le laboratoire où, par chance, aucun scientifique n'était présent. Je vous tiens au courant ! Dit-elle avant de partir en vitesse.

— Cette femme va me rendre dingue… Chuchota alors Daniel pour lui-même. »

Ainsi, une heure plus tard, Sheppard accompagné de McKay et Vala se dirigèrent ensemble vers la partie reculée et encore endommagée de la cité. La scientifique en charge de surveiller l'activité au sein de la cité avait été mis au courant, et participait avec enthousiasme à cette « mission de sauvetage ». Ainsi, ils furent protégés des éventuels contacts radios demandant de vérifier qui trainait dans ce coin abandonné. Dans 5 minutes était prévu un briefing en vue d'une mission d'exploration. Vala contacta donc Daniel par radio.

« Daniel ! Chuchota-t-elle.

— Oui ? Et pourquoi vous chuchotez ? Répondu-t-il à travers sa radio.

— … Euh, je ne sais pas. Bref, il faut que vous fassiez diversion auprès de Woosley afin de reculer le briefing prévu pour l'équipe de quelques minutes.

— Bon, ok mais ça ne m'enchante pas.

— Ne dites pas n'importe quoi mon Daniel, je suis sûr que vous adorez ça ! Finit-elle en éteignant sa radio.

—… Un problème ? Demanda finalement Sheppard.

— Non, Daniel est ravi de pouvoir nous aider ! Il adore faire le cupidon, c'est son passe-temps favori ! Dit-elle en oubliant la présence de Rodney.

— Le cupidon ? Mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire là ? Demanda alors le scientifique.

— Oh euh… ça ne veut pas dire « aider les autres » ? Je suis encore vraiment maladroite avec vos expressions terriennes ! Dit-elle en tentant de se rattraper sous le regard accusateur du colonel.

— McKay, vous avez prévenu Carson ?

— Oui oui, il se tient prés à faire les mêmes manipulations que la dernière fois. Lui répondit-il. Ecoutez John… Peut-être que Woosley n'a pas totalement tord… Vous êtes en train de vous murer dans des situations désespérées de sauvetage, je sais qu'on fait tout ce qu'on peut et souvent ça marche d'ailleurs, quand la vie d'un des membres les plus importants de la cité est mise en jeu, mais là, c'est presque du

— Rodney, je vous coupe tout de suite d'accord ? Dit-il véhément en s'arrêtant. C'est moi qui ai fait décoller la cité pas vrai ? C'est à cause de MOI qu'on a du baisser le bouclier parce que c'était MON idée, et c'est ce qui as fait que le rayon la touché. Ensuite, c'est encore MOI qui ai refusé corps et âme de réactiver les nanites d'Elizabeth, alors que ça me déchirait de l'intérieur de le faire. Puis, JE l'ai mise en quarantaine, c'est MOI qui ai autorisé qu'elle vienne avec nous chercher ce fameux E2PZ, et pour finir : JE l'ai laissé sur cette planète, je ne me suis même pas plus battu pour elle. Je suis resté empoté sur place en ne voulant pas partir, mais en n'agissant pas plus.

— Vous ne pouviez pas.

— Ne me coupez pas, je n'ai pas fini. Ensuite, JE n'ai rien fait pour retenir son double réplicateur, vrai ou faux ? Tout ce que je veux vous dire et éclaircir, c'est qu'Elizabeth est en grande partie morte à cause de MES décisions foireuses. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai agi de la sorte, en la laissant courir dans la gueule du loup ! J'ai été un pur imbécile, et je fais tout ça car je sais qu'Elizabeth ferait exactement la même chose pour moi. J'ai juste mis plus de temps pour le comprendre, comme d'habitude, mais toujours est-il que je m'en suis rendu compte alors cette mission est MA mission, pour me racheter. Racheter mes décisions qui ont conduis à tout ça, et mon comportement débile, donc si vous ne voulez pas me suivre, ou si vous êtes juste là pour me faire prendre conscience de certaines choses que je sais déjà, ça ne sert à rien de me suivre. »

Rodney afficha une mine surprise face aux paroles du colonel. Il savait que celui-ci culpabilisait énormément de la situation, mais jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Il est vrai que l'enchainement des choses avaient fait qu'Elizabeth se retrouve malgré elle, au milieu d'une guerre, mais jamais il n'avait pris en compte les décisions du colonel qui les avait menés à cet état de fait. Le scientifique décida alors d'aller dans le sens de son supérieur, et le rejoignit tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà, accompagnée de Vala, près du laboratoire ancien.

A peine eut-il rentré que John se dirigea rapidement vers la console, qui s'alluma dés qu'il y prit place.

« Alors… Si je revois mes notes, vous devez appuyer sur ce bouton. Dit McKay en consultant son ordinateur. »

John s'exécuta donc tout simplement. Une aura bleutée l'entoura, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec Rodney. Lorsque cette lueur le quitta, Sheppard perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les genoux, s'accrochant alors à la console, mais toujours pleinement conscient.

John reprit rapidement ses esprits et son équilibre par la même occasion.

« C'est une sensation très… étrange. Dit-il en regardant Rodney bizarrement.

— Il faut que vous voyiez Carson. Lui répondit-il.

— Hors de question, Woosley va se poser des questions. Qui plus est, il ne trouvera rien et nous avons une réunion. Affirma Sheppard en se redirigeant vers la salle de briefing précipitamment, accompagné de Rodney et Vala sur les talons, se demandant à quel point l'organisme du colonel pouvait être aussi tenace. »

Comme prévu, la réunion prit un quart d'heure de retard, et Woosley ne se douta d'absolument rien, mise à part que John semblait être plutôt absent.

Lorsque Teyla se pencha vers Rodney pour lui demander, en chuchotant, si le colonel se sentait bien, celui-ci entendit ces paroles basses comme si elles étaient prononcées à voix haute.

Surpris, il redressa la tête et vit que l'athosienne le fixait avec beaucoup d'interrogations. Il eut du mal à contenir sa joie de constater que la première étape marchait pour l'instant avec succès.

Il eut d'autant plus de difficultés à contenir ses espérances de plus en plus grandissantes de revoir Elizabeth en vie, de pouvoir juste la prendre dans ses bras comme il n'avait eu l'occasion de le faire qu'une seule fois : lorsque la tempête fit rage dans la cité et qu'il la sauva du Genii qui la retenait prisonnière.

Fermant les yeux, c'est presque avec émotion qu'il se remémora ce moment où, après avoir gravi les escaliers et avant d'arriver vers Rodney, sans l'avertir et toujours la main dans sa sienne, il l'avait attiré presque brutalement et l'avait enlacé sans un mot. Surprise, puis soulagée, Elizabeth avait répondu à son étreinte plus fort encore, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre. Ils s'étaient accordé un seul vrai moment en intimité, où malgré le danger qui les entourait, John avait réussi à trouver le courage de faire ce dont il avait envie, et qu'Elizabeth avait fait tomber son masque de leader.

John sentait encore les bras entourant son cou, son corps accroché au sien comme si la vie en dépendait, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, ses boucles encore trempées se coller délicatement sur ses joues, sa chaleur et cette sensation unique de sentir son corps qui bat.

Oui, il redonnerait cher pour revivre ce moment, même si le contexte n'était pas favorable.


	6. Finalités

**Chapitre 6.**

_Musique écoutée durant ce chapitre : Album de Nolwenn Leroy – Bretonne_

« Alors ? Demanda Vala à John dés qu'il sorti de la salle de briefing.

— Je crois que ça a marché… J'ai entendu Teyla chuchoter des choses à Ronon très loin comme si elle était devant moi. Et j'ai l'impression que ma tête fulmine… comme lorsque j'arrivais à résoudre des problèmes de maths à l'école. Dit-il en prenant une mine pensive.

— Comment vous comptez prendre le Dart Wraith ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

— Ah ça ! Je ne crois pas que ça va enchanter grand monde, mais je sens que je vais rendre une petite visite à notre ami Todd.

— Todd ?

— Un wraith avec qui nous avons du collaborer de nombreuse fois. Il me doit quelque chose, je lui ai arrangé un coup avec la reine de sa ruche. Dit-il, tandis que la jeune femme le regardait sans vraiment comprendre. Bon ok, une fois que nous aurons le corps d'Elizabeth, j'ai l'intention de piquer un Jumper, d'aller sur une planète colonisé par un vaisseau appartenant à Todd, de me faire capturer délibérément et de piquer un Dart en faisant croire que je viens demander de l'aide pour une histoire de poison que nous aurions fabriquer et dont nous aimerions lui faire profiter en échange de 2 Dart. Bref, nous verrons ça en temps voulu, pour l'instant, il faut impérativement aller au manipulateur d'ADN, que je commence le boulot. Dit-il impatient et se dirigeant déjà vers le laboratoire. »

Vala arrivait tant bien que mal à suivre le colonel, qui courrait presque. Arrivée au manipulateur, John n'attendit pas une seconde et se jeta sur l'appareil, sachant instinctivement quoi faire.

Peu après, McKay arriva sur les lieux et pu observer une scène assez étrange : Vala était assise sur un caisson, presque endormi tandis que Sheppard, les yeux fermés mais concentré, était debout sur la machine, les mains posé sur la table de contrôle. A côté de lui était disposée une table des anciens semblables à la machine permettant de fabriquer des réplicateurs humanoïdes, surplombé d'un écran où s'affichaient des milliers de lignes de codes anciennes, qui ne cessaient de se remplir.

A partir de ce moment, Sheppard ne quitta l'appareil qu'une fois toute les 6 heures afin de manger, boire et dormir environ 5 heures. Puis, il se remettait instantanément dans l'exercice de la fabrication du corps.

Certains membres de l'équipe venaient le voir de temps en temps, en particulier Rodney qui le surveillait de très prés. La plupart s'inquiétait de l'état physique dans lequel le colonel se mettait. Après tout, durant combien de temps quelqu'un peut tenir à cette cadence ?

3 jours plus tard, le colonel était toujours dans le laboratoire et n'avait pas sortis encore un mot. Rodney dirigea son regard vers lui, et vit qu'il reculait de la plateforme, et s'y accouda comme s'il manquait de s'évanouir.

« John ! Ça va ? Se précipita McKay, inquiet.

— J'ai… j'ai fini. Dit-il en s'efforçant d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Vraiment ? J'appelle tout de suite Carson pour

— Non pas maintenant ! J'ai trouvé une alternative pour le Dart Wraith. Dans vos calculs, j'ai vu… que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Dit-il, sous le regard suspect de McKay.

— Pas du tout, mes calculs sont parfaitement

— Rodney, je vous ai dit que ça ne marcherait pas ! Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, vos calculs sont faux et c'est moi qui l'ai vu. Je vous ressortirais ça un autre jour, j'ai trouvé donc une alternative. Il nous faut la table ancienne servant à fabriquer les réplicateurs, j'ai fais les réglages nécessaires ici, je crois avoir réussi à la convertir en transmetteur de conscience. Dit-il en se massant les tempes.

— John, vous n'allez vraiment plus tenir très longtemps ! Moi, je n'ai tenu que… 5 jours, et pas à votre rythme. Vous risquez d'une minute à l'autre de

— RODNEY ! C'est pour ça que vous allez faire en sorte de me ramener en moins d'une heure la table ici, débrouillez vous, je n'ai plus aucune force, il faut faire les réglages avant que je ne puisse plus le faire. Acheva-t-il en s'asseyant sur un siège. »

A ces mots, McKay sortit précipitamment du laboratoire et organisa une sorte de réunion improvisé, où SGA-1, Vala, Carson, le Dr Keller et près d'une trentaine de personnes étaient présentes. A force de conviction et de stratagèmes, énormément de scientifiques fidèles ont décidés de se rallier à cette dernière mission et d'aider le colonel Sheppard à sa tâche. Couvert de la surveillance de Woosley, ils purent tous en collaboration, amener la table à temps au laboratoire.

Il ne restait que peu de temps au colonel Sheppard, qui s'empressa de manipuler plusieurs cristaux et fils, afin de relier les deux machines l'une à l'autre. Beckett et deux infirmiers n'attendaient que le feu vert afin de reproduire les manipulations nécessaires sur John pour qu'il retrouve son état normal.

Sheppard mis les derniers cristaux et les tables s'allumèrent. Sur une des tables apparu le corps d'Elizabeth Weir, comme elle l'avait été dans les moindres détails. A l'évidence, seul John était capable d'autant de minutie… A la différence prés qu'Elizabeth avait à présent les cheveux légèrement plus longs.

Après les dernières manipulations et sans avoir le temps de leur en donner l'ordre, le colonel tomba lourdement sur le sol. Carson accompagné des infirmiers durent se précipiter afin de conduire le colonel au commutateur.

Entouré comme McKay auparavant d'une lumière bleutée, il fut reconduis à l'infirmerie, ne reprenant pas conscience, ce qui inquiétait particulièrement Carson. Quelques minutes plus tard, la tension redescendit et Jennifer Keller conclu que le colonel rattrapait ses heures de sommeil en retard.

McKay profita de ce moment pour se rediriger vers le laboratoire où il examina « l'œuvre » de Sheppard minutieusement. Peu à peu, il dut se rendre à l'évidence… Ses calculs étaient bien faux, et John a réussi au dernier moment à fabriquer la machine nécessaire.

Deux heures plus tard…

« Mais Carson, je vais très bien !

— Non John, vous restez ici pour la nuit. Vous n'avez dormi que trop peu pendant des jours, vous n'allez quand même pas

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'exclama une voix bien familière.

— Oh euh, Richard, bonsoir. C'est-à-dire que, le colonel ne dort pas beaucoup depuis quelques jours, donc je tiens à le garder à l'infirmerie. Dit le médecin en retenant son souffle et ayant du mal à mentir.

— Et bien, donnez lui des somnifères, ça seras suffisant non ?

— Euh oui, je suppose. Je vais en chercher tout de suite. »

Le docteur s'enfuya presque de l'infirmerie, laissant le colonel et le dirigeant en pleine discussion.

« Sheppard, je peux savoir pourquoi je ne vous ai pas vu durant 3 jours d'affilé ?

— J'étais occupé. Et acceptez le fait que votre décision ne m'a pas forcément plu. Répondit encore effrontément John.

— Ecoutez, je sais que j'ai été dur, mais nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ce soit Elizabeth Weir.

— C'EST elle, je le sais.

— Et je vais mettre en danger la vie de mes hommes sur des suppositions ?

— Ce ne sont pas des suppositions, ce sont des affirmations. Répondit Sheppard entre ses dents, soutenant un regard dur vers Woosley. »

John se remémora la façon qu'avait eue Elizabeth de le regarder, même sous un corps différent. Il se souvient de ses gestes, de ses tics verbaux qu'il avait ressentis en la présence du corps de Fran. Pour lui, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, et il avait eu raison. La décision du Dr Weir en était la preuve.


	7. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 7.**

_Musique écoutée durant ce chapitre : Mozella – Can't Stop_

« Vous devriez peut-être aller dormir… S'exclama Vala.

— Elle n'a pas tord. Rajouta McKay.

— Pas question, si Woosley découvre la supercherie, je ne pourrais jamais ramener Elizabeth. Il faut que je le fasse tant qu'il est encore temps. S'exclama John en se dirigeant vers la salle de contrôle.

— Mais, il est 3 heures du matin. Dit-elle fatiguée.

— Je ne vous oblige pas à venir. Ah, vous ! Est-ce que tout est prêt ? Se mit à demander Sheppard au seul scientifique de la salle de contrôle chargé de surveiller l'activité de la cité.

— Colonel Sheppard, tout est ok. Woosley est parti dormir, et j'ai fais en sorte d'être le seul présent ici ce soir. Vous pouvez y aller, mais ne tardez pas trop.

— Aucun soucis, tout est prêt, c'est une question de moins d'une demi heure. Acheva Sheppard avant de repartir de plus belle en direction du hangar à Jumper.

— Et puis, arrêtez de marcher si vite ! S'exclama Rodney en entrant dans le Jumper, accompagnée de Vala.

— Oh arrêtez de vous plaindre, plus vite arrivée, plus vite sorti, plus vite on trouve le corps réplicateur d'Elizabeth, plus vite

— Oui oui ça va, et plus vite on se choppe les problèmes ! Conclua Rodney, fatigué. »

Rapidemment, le Jumper franchit la porte des étoiles. De l'autre côté de trouvait une planéte où il faisait jour, luxuriante et vierge de présence humaine. John avait refusé de franchir l'autre porte en orbite de peur d'heurter le corps de Fran, ou plutôt d'Elizabeth.

Arrivé dans l'espace, la manœuvre fut délicate. Tous les réplicateurs étaient assez proches les un des autres, et ce fut avec une précision extrême que Sheppard parvient à enfermer le corps de Fran dans le sas. Il s'empressa alors de réduire la pression au maximum afin que le réplicateur ne se réactive pas.

« Bon, on va franchir la porte orbitale, je me fous des autres réplicateurs. Je tiens seulement à vous dire qu'il va falloir faire très vite. Teyla et Ronon nous attendent dans le hangar, nous n'avons que peu de temps pour placer le corps de Fran, effectuer le transfert et désactiver les nanites. Rodney, vous pensez être assez rapide ?

— Oui, aussitôt que la conscience d'Elizabeth aura rejoins son corps, je pourrais en moins de quelques secondes désactiver les nanites, à moins que l'opération se fasse seule… Mais, et quand Woosley verra ce qu'on a fait ?

— J'endosse toute la reponsabilité. Qu'il m'envoit en cours martial si ça le chante. Répondit durement le colonel avant de faire franchir le Jumper à travers la porte. »

Presque de manière suréaliste, John revient sur Atlantis 20 minutes plus tard et replaça le Jumper dans le hangar. Il vit Teyla et Ronon arriver, et les contacta par radio.

« Teyla, Ronon, il va falloir faire très vite. J'ouvre tout de suite. »

La porte du sas s'ouvrit, et le corps de Fran frigorifié leur vient aux yeux. Sans avoir le temps de reflechir, Ronon la prit dans ses bras, et suivit rapidemment Sheppard qui courait à travers les couloirs de la cité. Au bout de 3 minutes, ils arrivérent dans le laboratoire où le runner posa Fran sur la table de transfert. Sheppard mis ses mains sur la tablette de commandes. Une lumière blanche parcouru alors les deux corps, tandis que les nanites de Fran tombérent en milles morceaux.

« Un problème de moins. Conclua McKay. Ça a marché ?

— Je ne sais pas… répondit Sheppard inquiet. »

Tous, en particulier le colonel fixérent le Dr Weir, allongée et toujours les yeux fermées. John s'approcha lentement d'elle, et posa sa main sur la sienne, attendant une réaction qui ne venait pas. Il avait tant donner pour cette mission du dernier espoir, ça ne pouvait pas, ne pas marcher. Son cœur atteignant des niveaux impressionnant de battements, il se retrouva une fois encore à prier intérieurement qu'elle lui revienne.

La dirigeante dont le visage avait l'air toujours endormi commença a légérement serrer la main de John, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement.

« Elizabeth ?

— J- John ? Mais, qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle en une voix endormie, et en tentant de s'asseoir, sa tête semblant être victime d'un marteau piqueur.

— Ce serait long à vous expliquer, comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda-t-il en retirant sa main de la sienne.

— Et bien, j'ai… faim. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. »

La jeune femme se mise à se regarder briévement, et se toucha les cheveux.

« Je rêve où… j'ai regagné mon corps ? Oh non, ne me dites pas que je fais encore ce rêve débile où vous allez vous mettre à

— Non, vous ne rêvez pas, vous êtes bien parmi nous… Où je me met à quoi ?

— Ça n'a pas d'importance. John, si c'est vraiment la réalité, je vous ai ordonné de ne pas réactivé ou me trouver un autre corps réplicateur, c'est trop

— Ce n'est pas un corps réplicateur.

— Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus surprise.

— Je vous l'ai dit, c'est trop long à vous expliquer. Venez, je vais vous accompagner dans vos quartiers et vous apportez quelque chose à grignoter. Dit-il en l'aidant à descendre de la table. »

Malheureusement, le manque de force empêcha Elizabeth de marcher sans assistance. Elle avait donc son bras autour du cou du colonel tandis que lui l'aidait dans sa marche en mettant son bras autour de sa taille. A ce contact, la jeune femme ne pu réprimer un frisson, chose qu'elle n'avait également pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Toute l'équipe suivit donc le couple de leader en direction des quartiers de celle-ci, ainsi que Vala qui elle, avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ? Demanda alors McKay.

— Pour rien, je suis juste heureuse que le plan ai marché ! C'est un vrai miracle.

— Un truc de fou vous voulez dire.

— McKay, je vous ai entendu ! S'exclama alors John, suivit d'un sourire de la part d'Elizabeth. »

Le cœur de John manqua alors un bont. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir ce sourire un jour. Il avait tellement envie de tout lui raconter, de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ressentit alors une grande frustration, et sans s'en rendre compte, resserra son bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth, chose qu'elle remarqua. Elle avait envie de remettre enfin son masque de leader, lui dire qu'elle ne s'envolerait pas… Seulement, elle redécouvrit la sensation de son cœur s'accelérant, ce bien être la recouvrant à chaque regard, chaque touché du colonel. Et puis, ces papillons dans le ventre, une vrai volière ! Ces sensations étaient presque nouvelles compte tenu du temps qu'elle a passé dans son corps réplicateur et dans l'espace. Elle ne se souvenait plus de leur intensité, et se demanda alors, comment elle allait survivre dans cette position encore longtemps et comment elle y était parvenu par le passé. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser lorsqu'elle vit enfin la porte de ses quartiers.

John les ouvrit et l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit, en lui chuchotant au préalable qu'il allait au mess. Son souffle chaud près de son oreille lui extirpa de nouveau un frisson, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer. Elle ne s'était presque jamais rendu compte de cela, et c'est après avoir vécu dans un corps froid durant prés d'un an qu'elle se rendit compte que ses sentiments envers le colonel étaient plus fort qu'elle ne voulait laisser paraître. C'est après un « merci » et un regard interminable qu'il quitta ses quartiers et la laissa avec son équipe, le corps battant et pouvant enfin se permettre de sourire béatement.

« Elizabeth, vous nous avez beaucoup manqué ! S'exprima alors l'athosienne.

— Merci Teyla. Cependant, je vous avoue que je suis un peu dans le flou. Je me souviens seulement avoir échaffauder ce plan pour nous envoyer dans l'espace, avoir du me battre contre cette tête de mûle de John pour qu'il me laisse faire, avoir franchi la porte et presque 10 minutes plus tard, me voici ici. C'est déroutant.

— Vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir une telle notion du temps ! En tout cas, bienvenue parmi nous ! S'exprima Rodney.

— Désolé d'avoir réagis comme cela Dr Weir, nous n'étions pas sûr que vous soyez vraiment… vous. Dit à la suite Ronon.

— Il n'y a pas de mal Ronon, j'aurais réagi de la même manière à votre place. En tout cas, c'est bon de vous revoir, vous avez tous l'air en forme… A part John, qui a de véritables cratéres sous les yeux, que se passe-t-il ?

— Et bien, c'est-à-dire que »

Le commencement de phrase de Rodney fut interrompu par l'arrivée enjoué de John dans les quartier de la dirigeante, un plateau riche dans les mains.

« Madame est servie.

— Je devrais aller dans l'espace plus souvent, si c'est pour que vous m'apportiez à manger à volonté dans mes quartiers ! S'exclama alors Elizabeth.

— Haha, très drôle. Dit-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

— Nous allons vous laisser, il est tard. Bonne nuit. Dit Teyla en partant, suivit de Rodney, Vala et Ronon. »

John se retrouva seul à côté d'Elizabeth et la regarda longuement. Ses pensées se bousculaient, et son cœur devait facilement atteindre les 150 battements par minute.

« Vous m'expliquez alors ?

— Mangez d'abord et ensuite je

— Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je peux manger en vous écoutant John. Affirma-t-elle en mangeant un morceau de pain, appreciant également cette simple sensation. »

John se lança alors dans l'explication de son plan, minute par minute, n'omettant rien, pas même le problème « Woosley », sa querelle ou sa fatigue .

« … et c'est là que vous avez ouvert les yeux. Voici toute l'histoire.

— … John, je vais vous tuer. Vous êtes un grand malade.

— Je prend ça pour un compliment. Acheva-t-il en souriant de toute ses dents.

— Et demain, expliquez moi ce que je fais ! J'arrive la bouche en cœur dans mon bureau, provoque un arret cardiaque à Woosley, on l'enterre et je reprend le contrôle de la cité ?

— Oui, en gros c'est ça l'idée.

— John, je suis sérieuse : que fait-on ?

— Et bien, je ne sais pas encore.

— Vous êtes au courant que vous risquez la cour martiale ?

— Désolé Elizabeth mais votre vie compte plus que cette institution à la noix. Dit soudain John, sans refléchir. »

Elizabeth fut surprise des paroles du colonel qui était encore determinées. Elle posa son plateau vide sur son lit, se tourna vers sa table de chevet et vit la montre du colonel posé.

« John, votre montre est sur ma table de chevet.

— Tiens ! Merci, je ne savais plus où je l'avais mise ! Dit-il en s'en emparant.

— Et, que fait-elle là ?

— Oh euh… j'ai fais les poussières dans votre chambre le temps que vous reveniez. Dit-il de manière non crédible au possible.

— Les poussiéres… Dit-elle en le regardant, intriguée. John, merci en tout cas mais vous devriez aller dormir, vous devriez voir votre mine.

— Ce compliment me va droit au cœur. Je prend votre plateau et je file. Dit-il en se levant et en observant qu'Elizabeth réussi à se mettre debout.

— Avant de partir… me permettez vous de vous donner un geste… non professionnel ?

— C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée. »

John la prit alors délicatement dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprecier ce moment. Surprise, Elizabeth répondit à son étreinte et le serra plus fort encore. Chacun sentait le cœur battant de l'autre, son souffle et tout simplement, sa chaleur. Tout les deux appreciaient ce moment plus que tout, ne voulant qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

« Ça fait du bien de vous revoir. Dit-il, l'encerclant encore.

— C'est réciproque, John. Lui répondit-elle. »

A contre cœur, il s'éloigna en restant cependant plus proche que la normale. Il avait encore un bras autour de sa taille, elle avait encore son avant bras dans la nuque du colonel et leurs visages étaient étrangement proches, à tel point que chacun sentait le souffle et le parfum de l'autre.

« Ne bougez pas d'ici, je viendrais demain matin. Dit-il en ne s'éloignant pas et en continuant à se noyer dans son regard.

— Merci John… Dit-elle en ne voulant pas s'éloigner également.

— Je crois que, maintenant que vous êtes rentré, je ne vous lacherais plus. Dit-il en gardant son bras autour de sa taille.

— Je ne partirais plus, je vous le promet. Répondit-elle en posant sa main libre sur la joue de John, le regard toujours encré dans le sien. »

John la reprit alors dans ses bras, sans réflechir. Agissant sous l'impulsivité, il réalisa que c'était plus agréable que de tout simplement se retenir, mais ce n'était pas le moment adequat. Il était tard, et elle était vulnérable. Lorsqu'il se décida à se détacher d'elle, il sentit ses lévres furtivement sur son cou. Ce n'était pas volontaire, mais il avait l'impression d'être un véritable adolescent.

La jeune femme eut, quant à elle, la même pensée lorsqu'elle senti la faible barbe de John sur sa joue. Difficilement, chacun se détacha de l'autre et John partit, non sans lui avoir rappeler de ne pas sortir de ses quartiers. La porte franchit, chacun reprit son souffle et le contrôle d'eux-même.


End file.
